dejame recuperarte!
by ryusaki-sempai
Summary: Allen confiesa sus sentimiento a Lenalee pero ella lo rechaza despues de mucho tiempo llega una mision muy importante en donde se encontraran con una chica pelinaranja que pondra en juego la relación amical que ella misma mantuvo y descubrira sus sentimientos de una manera muy inusual. por los celos
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno soy nuevo en hacer fanfics de D gray-man pero es mi segundo anime favorito asi que me arriesgo a intentarlo, me inspire bastante en el fic " _vuelveme a querer" _de mikoblue asi que sin mas preámbulos aqui les dejos mi fic. como siempre d grayman- no me pertenece y bla bla bla**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: confesion inesperada**

Ha pasado un tiempo de lo del akuma nivel 4, nos logramos mudar al nuevo cuartel general. Mi cabello nuevamente esta largo, bueno solo me queda hasta un poco más debajo de mis hombros, las cosas siguen normalmente hace unos meses link que ya no escolta a Allen-kun ya que no lo consideran como una amenaza o un traidor así que se retiró gracias al esfuerzo de mi hermano por convencerlo de que Allen-kun no era así, de ahí todo normal, por asi decirlo, siempre buscando nuevas inocencias para acabar con esta guerra sin sentido, aun asi yo sigo luchando por proteger a mis seres queridos.

Me dirijo al comedor para el desayuno, aunque es un nuevo cuartel esmuy parecido al anterior, al llegar ahí veo la mesa donde siempre comemos, me dirigi allí y poco a poco voy viendo mejor a las personas que estaban allí: Kanda, Lavi, Krory, Miranda, Chouji y claro a Allen-kun.

- Oh, Lenalee! Que paso te tardaste – _Me dijo Lavi siendo el primero en notarme_ – Buenos días, lo siento por tardar estaba algo ocupada – _Dije mientras me sentab._

_- _Ah! Es cierto aun no pido mi comida- _Me pare rapidamente había estado tan metida en mis pensamientos que olvide ir donde Jerry para pedir mi comida_ – Ya regreso. – _Estaba dispuesta a ir donde Jerry para pedir mi comida pero Lavi me detuvo al hablar._

- No te preocupes Allen te separo comida ¿verdad Allen?. – _Pude notar como en el rostro de Lavi se formaba una sonrisa picara mientras miraba a Allen-kunen medio de las columnas de platos, a lo que yo volteo a ver y lo que veo es a Allen-kun con su cabello blanco único y pude notar que tenia un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas._- ¿Es verdad eso Allen-kun? – _Pregunte. – _Bueno, si lo que pasa es que te vi ocupada en la oficina de Koumi-san por lo que la pedi a Jerry que me lo diera ¿Estas molesta?. – _Tipico de Allen-kun siempre tan atento eso es algo que siempre admiraba de el y nunca me molestaría por eso. – _Claro que no estoy molesta es mas muchas gracias. – _Sonrei agradecida a lo que pude notar que su sonrojo crecia ¿No estará enfermo?._

- Ara, Allen ¿por qué te sonrojas?. – _Nuevamente Lavi sonreía con esa sonrisa picara_. – No estoy sonrojado. – _Dijo Allen-kun defendiéndose._

_- ¿_Allen-kun no estaras enfermo?. – _Realmente a el no le gusta importunar a nadie pero no puedo dejar que el siempre lleve las cargar solo. – _No te preocupes estoy bien. – _Dijo allen-kun. _– Bueno si estas mal solo avísame. – _Realmente quiero ayudarle en lo que pueda. – _Ok gracias por todo Lenalee. – _Dijo Allen-kun sonriendo._

En estos meses el es se ha vuelta mi mejor amigo siempre vamos a misiones juntos y cada vez que hay problemas siempre puedo contar con el, siempre me proteje cuando las cosas se ponen peligrosas y aunque a veces me molesta ser débil, el siempre esta ahi para rescatarme, el es muy importante para mi.

Cuando terminamos de comer empezamos a convezar, todo era normal, Lavi hablando con Krory y Chouji, Kanda discutiendo con Allen-kun y yo hablando con Miranda, pero algunas ocaciones sentían que me miraban pero no le tomaba importancia. Al momento de termianra de hablar cada uno se fue a sus habitacaiones, Allen-kun y yo seguimos siendo vecinos de habitación por lo que siempre vamos juntos, conversavamos de cualquier cosa, realmente me siento bien cuando estoy con Allen-kun, no digo que no la pase bien con los demás es solo que estar con Allen-kun hace que sienta feliz, supongo por lo que somos buenos amigos, no me gustaría, de hecho no quiero que esta amistad termine no importa lo que pase yo mantendre esta amistad.

_- _Hey chicos esperen. – _Gritaban Jonny y Lavi atrás de Alle-kun y de mi. – _¿Que pasa Lavi?. – _Dijo Alle-kun deteniéndose y volteando. –_ Es solo que el supervisor verlos a los dos ahora. – _Dijo Jonny. – _Entonces dile a mi hermano que estamos ahí enseguida . – _Dijo, de vuelta a la triste realidad de la guerra. – _Pero hay algo que me intriga, ¿y tu Lavi?.

- No es solo que quería decirle a Allen que se apure que se le acaba el tiempo. – _Realmente estaba confundida solo atine a voltear donde Alle-kun y al igual que en el comedor lo vi con las mejillas rojas. – ¿_A que te refieres con eso Lavi?. – _Dije, no comprendo por que siempre que dice algo Lavi Allen-kun se pone asi. – _No te preocupes ya lo sabras. – _Me dijo, realmente quisiera saber que es lo que trama, voltee a ve a Allen-kun y parecía avergonzado. – _Allen-kun te pasa algo. – _Allen-kun tenia la cabeza agachada y roja, no se lo que estaba pasando me sentía confundida solo espero que no sea algo malo._

- Lenalee. – _Me llamo Allen-kun aun con la cabeza agachada. – _Que pasa Allen-kun?. – _Pregunte, ahora si me sentía preocupada. – _Quiero decirte algo importante ¿Me escucharías?. – _Me dijo levantando la cabeza, pude notar una mirada muy segura como si hubiera tomado mucho valor para preguntarme eso. – _Claro Allen-kun. – _Si por eso el esta tan decidido debe ser importante._

- Bueno nosotros los dejamos para que puedan conversar. – _Dijo Lavi aun sonriendo al igual que Jonny y tan rápido como dijo Lavi ellos se fueron dejándonos solo a Allen-kun y a mi._

_- _Lenalee. - _Me llamo de nuevo Alle-kun mirando con esa mirada seria. - _¿Qué pasa?. – _Dijo, solo veía que el trataba de decir algo pero no podían realmente, estoy confundida._

_- _Lenalee yo …. – _Me preocupaba verlo asi. – _Allen-kun si no quieres decírmelo no hay problema, somos amigo y me preocupa verte asi. – _Eso salio de mi corazón realmente no soporto verlo asi, si eso que quiere decirme le hacia daño mejor que no lo diga y como si nada veo a Alle-kun tomar aire al parecer de todas maneras me lo va a decir._

- Me gustas, Lenalee tu me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, de hecho no solo me gustas sino que estoy enamorado de ti y quisiera decirte ¿ Quieres ser mi novia?. – _Eso me cayo como un balde de agua fría, yo estaba como piedra no sabia que decir y que se suponía que dijera, esto se salio fuera de control, se que Allen-kun y yo nos llevamos muy bien pero que este enamorado de mi, ¿Cuándo fue que el se empezó a enamorar de mi?, el es muy importante para mi pero yo no lo veo de esa manera, siempre le dije que el es mi mejor amigo y todo eso pero imaginarme a el como mi novio no podía hacerlo no podía pasar esa delgada línea de amistad, por que si le dijera que si aun por compromiso y somo novios y por algún motivo terminaramos no seria los buenos amigo que eramos, no podía soportarlo, pero como decircelo, como decciele que lo veo como un amigo nada mas._

_- _Wow Allen-kun eso no me lo esperaba. – _Dije ante su mirada expectante. –_ Me alaga que te sientas asi pero yo no….. – _Solo vi como inconsientemente dio un paso atrás, lo estaba lastimando. –_ No puedo corresponderte. – _Dije, solo agacho de nuevo la cabeza no podía ver su miraba a que estaba tapada por su cabello._

- Allen-kun de verdad te has enamorado de mi, estoy segura de que fue un malentendido. – _Dije pero de el no veía reaccion alguna al parecer lo lastime y mucho pero era lo correcto._

_- _Allen-kun tu eres muy especial para mi y quiero que seamos amigos, ¿nee, podemos se solo amigos?. – _Dije aunque se que lo había lastimado era necesario no podía imaginarme a Allen-kun y yo como novios, era algo que nunca pasaría. - _¿Quieres que seamos solo amigos?. – _Allen-kun todavía tenia la cabeza a gachada cuando me respondio. – _Si!, eso es lo que quiero, que seamos los mejores amigos. – _Dije casi suplicando, Allen-kun levanto su cabeza y me miro pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro. – _Esta bien, seamos los mejores amigos. – _Dijo con una gran sonrisa fingida, ya lo conozco bastante bien para saber si su sonrisa es fingida._

- Si eso es lo que quieres esta bien lo acepto. – _Allen-kun parecía disimular bien las cosas. – _Pero…¿ no te molestarias si algún yo me enamoro de otra chica? y ¿si esa chica me aceptara y fueramos novios no te molestarias?. – _Eso me hizo pensar, si Allen-kun encontrara a alguna chica que estuviera enamorada de el, cosa que era muy posible, porque Allen-kunse ha vuelto muy popular entre las chicas, y estuvieran juntos nos separarían el tendría su vida y yo la mia, pero algún motivo me dolia el pecho de solo pensar eso._

_- _Claro que me molestaría, aun seguiriamos siendo amigos y si quieres te puedo ayudar. – _Dije sonriendo, bueno soy su mejor amiga y quiero lo mejor para el y quiero ayudarle a sentirse feliz a pesar del dolor que sienta._

_- _Gracias, entonces apresurémonos que Koumi-san nos espera. – _Dijo tomando mi mano y corriendo directamente a la oficina de mi hermano, sonreí un poco, otra vez las cosas habían vuelto como antes como debería ser y se que tome la desicion correcta ya nada va a cambiar._

_O eso pensé_

* * *

**Hasta aqui le dejo el primer capitulo me gustaria que pudieran comentar al respecto y gracias por leerlo **

**nos vemos en el poximo capitulo**


	2. La mision

**He vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de mi fic **

**y sin decir nada mas gracias a la persona que me anima a seguir.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La mision**

Ha pasado medio año desde la pequeña confunsion que paso entre Allen-kun y yo, me alegro que todo volviera a ser como antes entre nosotros, muchos cosas han pasado en estos seis meses pero los más importantes es que hay 2 nuevas exorcistas en la orden estoy alegre porque ahora no estamos solas Mirando y yo, ellas son Shereline y Britani. Shereline tiene mi edad, tiene el cabello marrón largo hasta la cintura, igual que el mío ahora, es un poco más alta que yo sus ojos son de color miel tiene una gran figura se nota que se desarrolló bien, su inocencia es de tipo equipamiento consta de un brazalete que lo usa en su mano izquierda, la cual se convierte en un arco y Britani ella es mayor que yo por un año su cabello es largo pero hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros es de color azul sus ojos también son azules pero en un tono más claro, ella es un poco mas alta que yo, también tiene una gran figura y su inocencia también es de tipo equipamiento, consta de un cinturón que se convierten en una espada, ellas son muy fuertes y mis mejores amigas, siempre estamos juntas, siempre platicamos y entrenamos juntas.

Voy de camino para darle café al departamento científico como siempre, esa es una tarea que nunca voy a dejar de hacer, y por el camino veo a Shereline.

- Buenos días Shereline. – _Dije amistosa al ver a mi amiga. – _Bueno días Lenalee, ¿como estas?. – _Respondio también animada Shereline. – _Bien llevándole café al departamento científico. – _Sonrei. - _¿Quieres que te ayude?. – _Dijo Shereline prácticamente saltando a mi lado. – _Claro, en la cafetería hay otra bandeja para llevar al departamento científico, si quieres te espero para ir juntas?. – _Le dije y al ver su reacción en su rostro pude notar que le agrado la idea. – _Entonces esperame un rato ya vuelvo. – _Shereline salio corriendo para la cafetería mientras la esperaba._

Una vez que vino partimos hacia el departamento científico, al llegar repartimos el café a todos los del departamento científico, una vez que terminamos de repartir el café nos sentamos en el sofá para tomar nosotros una taza de café. Mientras conversábamos, de repente veo en la puerta del departamento llega Allen-kun y Lavi conversando de algo.

_- _Hola Allen-kun, hola Lavi. – _Dijo Shereline al verlos, ellos al notarnos se dirigieron hacia nosotras._

- Hola chicas que haciendo tomando café. – _Dijo Lavi._- Si, ¿de que estában hablando?. – _Pregunte, me da mucha curiosidad saber de qué hablaban ya que estos días Allen-kun hablaba mas seguido._

_- _No, de nada solo cosas de hombres ¿no Allen-kun?. – _Lavi codeaba a Allen-kun para que dijera algo. – _Eh?, si no te preocupes solo hablamos ciertas cosas. – _Respondio Allen-kun con cierto nerviosismo._

_- _No le estaras enseñando a ser un pervertido como tu ¿verdad?. – _Dije mirando a Lavi con una mirada. – _No quiero que conviertas a Allen-kun en un pervertido como tu.

- No creo que Lavi le enseñe mas de que sabe. – _Sonreía Shereline por lo bajo. – _Yo no soy un pervertido, Sherelinedeja de decir eso por favor. – _Respondió Allen-kun._

- Oh vamos me vas a decir que el General Cross no te dijo nada o te enseño nada al respecto. – _Dijo Lavi sonriendo pícaramente mientras que Shereline también hablaba, me pregunto desde ¿cuándo es que ellos se hicieron buenos amigos? y ¿donde estaba yo cuando eso paso? , nos es que me moleste de que Allen-kun tenga más amigos y amigas aparte de mi es solo que … no lo sé siento una presión en mi corazón no sé lo que es pero me hace doler el pecho y entristecerme cada vez mas, es como si sintiera que me quitan a Allen-kun de mi lado y eso duele, no quiero que me roben a Allen-kun de mi lado, NO LO QUIERO!._

_- _Lenalee, Lenalee, responde Lenalee. – _Eso me despertó solo note que Allen-kun y Shereline me miraban preocupadas. – _Eh? Si que pasa?. – _Disimulo que no pase para no preocuparlos._

- Bueno es que estábamos y después te hable pero no respondias. – _Comento Sherline. – _Ah lo siento es que estaba pensando en otras cosas. – _Estaba ten metida en mis pensamientos que no note que me hablaban._

- Segura que están bien podrías ir a la enfermería. – _Dijo Allen-kun acercándose más a mí. – _No hace falta seguro que es por falta de sueño. – _Respondí. – _Segura?.

- Allen, Lenalee dijo que estaba bien, te preocupas demasiado. – _Dijo lavi tocando el hombro de Allen-kun mientras sonría. – _De acuerdo. - _ Respondió Allen-kun._

_- _Pero sabes me caería bien un café ahora, Lenalee todavía queda café. – _Dijo Lavi mirándome. – _Bueno yo prepare para todos pero en mi bandeja ya no hay. – _Dije volteando a ver a Shereline como diciéndole que tenia que darle café a ellos._

_- _Ah si, ahorita me fijo. – _En ese momento salto del sillón y fue a la mesa donde están las bandejas y enseguida volvió. – _Chicos solo hay una taza. – _Dijo mostrando solo una taza. _

_- _Bueno entonces me la quedo yo. - _Rápidamente _ _Lavi salto y agarro la taza realmente concuerdo con Kanda cuando siempre le dice conejo._

_- _Espera, yo estoy segura de que había exactamente la misma cantidad de personas y tazas. – _Dije mientras me levantaba también del sillón. – _Bueno es que cuando cogí la bandeja se me cayo una taza jejeje. – _Se reía Shereline mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca._

_- _Bueno supongo que me quedare sin café. – _Allen-kun suspirada resignado al no tener su café. – _No, espera puedo prepárate otra taza para ti. – _No podía dejar a Allen-kun se quedara sin su taza yo prometi siempre servirle a todos en especial a Allen-kun. – _No te preocupes está bien no tienes que molestarte. – _Dijo Allen-kun intentando hacerme cambiar de opinión. – _Claro que no es una molestia, esperame aquí. – _Me aleje dirigiéndome a la salida._

Al estar preparando el café entro a mi mente lo mismo que hace un rato, bueno yo sabía que Lavi y Sherline se llevaban muy bien de hecho Shereline se le nota que está muy enamorada solo que lo disimula muy bien en algunas oportunidades pero al parecer Allen-kun también tiene una gran amistad con ellos dos, bueno no es que quiera que no sea amigo de nadie, solo que me acabo de dar cuenta de que hay cosas de Allen-kun que no sabía, no lo sé tal vez ellos saben más cosas de él que yo y eso que yo soy "la mejor amiga de Allen-kun" pero como dije antes el tendrá su vida sin mí y es normal para mí no saber con quién está siempre o de lo que está hablando, pero a pesar de pensar asi eso no calma la presión que siento en mi pecho.

Termino de hacer el café para Allen-kun aso que me dirijo para entregárselo, al llegar note de que Allen-kun no estaba sino que solo estaban Lavi y Shereline conversando.

_- _Lavi donde esta Allen-kun?. – _Pregunte al acercarme donde estaban ellos dos. – _Bueno Reever le dijo algo y el salió. – _Contesto Lavi señalando a Reever._

_- _Ok gracias. –_Me dirigí donde Reever para saber dónde estaba Allen-kun. – _Reever sabes donde esta Allen-kun?. – _Pregunte. - _ Bueno el supervisor quería hablar con el sobre una misión. – _Respondió Reever apilando unas hojas._

_- _Entonces lo esperare aquí. – _Me di la vuelta para sentarme en el sillón para esperarlo. - _ Ah espera Lenaee. – _Volteo a ver a Reever quien se acerca a mi. – _De hecho el supervisor quiere hablar con ustedes dos sobre la misión al parecer quieren que lo hagan juntos. – _Al momento de escuchar esas palabras mi corazón se sintió feliz el estar en una misión con el podía saber más de él y asi podre estar más cerca como su mejor amiga. Rapidamente fui a la oficina de mi hermano para saber que tipo de misión nos tocaria, al llegar a la oficina de mi hermano note que la puerta estaba a penas cerrada , al momento de abrirla escuche apenas que ellos estaban hablando a lo que no dispuse a abrir la puerta._

_- _Allen-kun como te va con ese asunto?. – _Escuche decir eso a mi hermano por lo que aleje mi mano para no abrir, seguro es algo de la memoria del 14°, siempre es de lo que molestan a Allen-kun._

_- _Si preguntas por el 14° no te preocupes estoy bien. – _Lo sabia es por por lo del 14°. – _Tu sabes bien que eso no es lo que referia me refiero a "ese" asunto. – _Dijo mi hermano muy serio. – _Ah, te refieres a "eso". – _Dijo sonriendo Allen-kun. – _No te preocupes por eso, ya mejor. – _Respondio Allen-kun. –_ Seguro que ya estas mejor?. – _Insistio mi hermano. – _Si, han pasado 6 meses ya estoy mejor poco a poco va desapareciendo. – _Dijo con una sonrisa a lo que mi hermano también sonrio. – _Me alegro, que estes mejor sigue asi. – _Dijo mi hermano, a que se refería mi hermano con ese asunto y que fue lo que le hizo a Allen-kun para que mi hermano se preocupe tanto. Me di cuenta que tenia que entrar asi que abri la puerta a que no esta bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas._

- Ah, Lenalee-chan. – _Mi hermano salto para abrazarme como siempre lo hace al verme. – _Hola hermano vine porque me dijeron que querias hablar de algo a Allen-kun y yo. – _Sera mejor que no diga nada al respecto quizá se algo privado de Allen-kun._

_- _Ah, cierto ahora que Lenalee esta aquí que tipo de misión será. – _Dijo Allen-kun. – _Es cierto. – _Dijo mi hermano mientras dejaba de abrazarme. – _Los llame a ustedes ya que ustedes hacen buen equipo y esta misión es muy importante_. – Mi hermano hablaba mientras se sentaba en su escritorio._

_- _Entonces de que se trata hermano. –_Dije algo impaciente. – _Bueno tenemos informes de que se ha encontrado una nueva inocencia. – _Dijo mi hermano muy serio._

- Y donde se encuentra esa inocencia?. – _Pregunto Allen-kun. – _Bueno según nuestros informes se encuentra en Londres, Inglaterra. – _Termino de hablar mi hermano. – _Inglaterra ese lugar es donde nacio Allen-kun. – _Dirigi la mirada a Allen-kun, el estaba tranquilo, bueno no es cosa de sorprenderse el ya había ido a Inglaterra varias veces. – _Es por eso que les estoy pidiendo ese favor a Allen-kun, la misión es ir y que ustedes traigan la inocencia ya que nuestra gente ahí esta siendo a tacaday puede que también la familia de Noe pueda aparecer. – _Mi hermano hablaba tan serio que se notaba una atmosfera de seriedad, no quiero que el exponga a Allen-kun a una misión peligrosa, no lo quiero!_

_- _Pero por que envias a mi Lavi o a Kanda. – _Dije tratando de convercer a mi hermano de que no envie a Allen-kun a esa misión. –_ Hay una buena razón por la que no envio a Lavi o a Kanda, Lenalee. – _Dijo Allen-kun. –_ Exacto, ya que la misión es salir lo mas rápido posible de Inglaterra sin llamar mucho la atención Allen-kun conoce bien su país el liderara el grupo para salir de Inglaterra. – _Respondio mi hermano aun con esa seriedad. – _Es por eso que debo ir, pero creo que seria mejor que no me acompañaras Lenalee.

- Eh?. – _Eso me cayo como balde de agua fría. – _Si seria mejor que no vayas a esta misión Lenalee. – _Alego mi hermano es enserio lo que me están diciendo?. – _Pero tu dijiste que esta misión es para Allen-kun y para mi. –_ No podian excluirme de esta misión Allen-kun y yo somos un equipo. –_ Lo que pasa es que ya me solo me necesitan a mi no hay necesidad de ponerte en peligro. –_ Allen-kun sonreía como si fuera a aceptar esa peticionn no lo dejaría solo. – _No voy a dejarte que vayas solo a una misión tan peligrosa, voy a ir yo también. – _Alce un poco la voz pero es que no podía controlarme era como si estos sentimientos salieran de mi, yo tuve un sueño en el cual veía a Allen-kun morir, no quiero que pase de verdad. –_ De verdad quieres ir Lenalee?. – _Insistia mi hermano. –_ Si, ire con Allen-kun.

- Ok, entonces vayan a prepararse saldrán esta mas tarde. – _Dijo mi hermano a lo que Allen-kun y yo nos fuimos._

Estuvimos caminado para ir a nuestros cuartos había mucho silencio, al momento de llegar a nuestros cuartos estaba a punto de entrar cuando Allen- kun me habla.

- Realmente quieres ir a esa misión. – _Dijo Allen-kun sin mirarme. –_ Claro que quiero, no me digas que no quieres que vaya?. – _Volteo a ver a Allen-kun. –_ Sabes que va a ser una misión muy peligrosa. –_Dijo Allen-kun aun sin mirarme. – _Y tu sabes que nosotros podemos con esa mision no importa que tan difícil sea. –_ Ya estaba comenzando a molestarme en especial me molesta más cuando viene de Allen-kun. –_Confia en mi, somos los mejores amigos y lo mejores amigos se cuidan entre si y se confían todo. –_ Decia como queriendo suplicar que me deje ir. – _Tienes razón. –_Allen-kun volteo a verme con una gran sonrisa. –_ Entonces vamos, si estamos los dos lo podremos hacer. –_ Me sentí feliz al ver esa sonrisa como me encanta esa sonrisa no quiero que se pierda esa sonrisa nunca._

Entramos a nuestros cuartos, alistamos nuestras cosas y partimos rumbo a Inglaterra. El viaje fue de lo mas normal viendo el hermoso paisaje que teníamos y también conversábamos, hace tiempo que Allen-kun y yo nos la pasamos asi ya que últimamente había estado saliendo en misiones con Lavi y a veces con Kanda, mientras yo salía mas con Shereline y Britani y obvio eran pocas las veces que salíamos a misiones como antes, asi que me siento muy feliz de poder salir otra vez con Allen-kun en una misión.

Llegamos a Londres asi que fuimos al centro de la ciudad ya que ahí seria el sitio acordado para que los rastreadores nos recibieran.

- Bueno llegamos pero no hay nadie. –_Allen-kun miraba alrededor buscando a los rastreadores._

_- _Ahí están. –_Dije señalando a los ratreadores. –_Son los exorcistas. – _Comento uno de ellos al vernos._

_- _Mucho gusto soy Allen Walker y ella es Lenalee Lee. –_Allen-kun nos presento y después de que ellos se presentaron nos llevaron a donde estaban todos reunidos._

Donde estaban todos reunidos era a las afueras de la ciudad según los informes que recibimos de mi hermano algunos colaboradores de la orden junto con los rastreadores habían encontrado la inocencia y la habían guardado en una mansión de los colaboradores.

- Llegamos. –_Dijo uno de los rastreadores, al ver la gigantesca mansión quede asombrada al igual que Allen-kun._

Entramos, a pesar de ser ricos por demostrarlo no presumen tanto su riqueza ya que no es tan lujosa la casa, seguimos entrando hasta llegar a un salón donde estaban todos estaban conversando y al vernos se quedaron en silencio.

- Aquí están los exorcistas. – _Dijo el rastreador, al momento de decir eso de entre la multitud salio una joven de aproximadamente nuestra edad, tenia el cabello largo color naranja igual que sus ojos su piel era blanca tenia puesta una camisa manga larga y encima de ella una especie de chaleco color negro, una falda corta de color naranja oscuro con rayas y unas botas color marron, realmente es una joven muy bella._

_- _Ah. –_ Eso me hizo reaccionar y volteo para ver a Allen-kun totalmente sonrojado como si estuviera tratando de decir algo, otra vez sentí esa presión en mi corazón y además molesta pero no debía desconcentrarme de la misión._

_- _Mucho gusto mi nombre es Lenalee Lee y el es Allen Walker. – _Nos presentamos a la hermosa joven aun teniendo esa presión y molestia en el corazón._

_- _Allen Walker?. – _Pregunto la joven. – _Si soy Allen. –_ Respondio aun rojo Allen-kun, ¿Por qué sigue rojo? Me molesta, pero me di cuenta que ella también se había sonrojado y tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, hacía que me molestara cada vez mas, rápidamente la joven se puso al frente de Allen-kun._

- Wau es un placer tenerlo aquí Walker-san. – _Dijo cada vez mas emocionada, después me vio. – _Tambien es un placer tenerla a usted señorita Lee, ustedes fueron lo que se enfrentaron al akuma nivel 4. –_ Dijo aun mas emocionada._

_- _Si fuimos nosotros, y solo llamame Lenalee. – _Respondi. – _Ok. –_Dijo ella._

_- _Bien y donde esta la inocencia?. – _Dijo Allen-kun. –_ Oh cierto, esperen aquí. – _Dijo la joven mientras se iba. _

_- _Lenalee. –_ Dijo Allen-kun haciéndome gestos para que me acercara a el. –_ No crees que ella es muy bonita?. –_ De un solo golpe ese dolor que poco a poco desaparecia volvió muy fuerte, yo también soy bonita pero el en ningún momento me lo dijo ¡Ahh me irrita que diga que ella es bonita!. – _Si, es bonita. – _Dije cortante y me fui molesta a otro lado de la habitación ante su mirada de confusión. La joven volvió con un cofre que llevaba en las dos manos._

_- _Aquí esta la inocencia. – _Dijo extendiendo sus manos. –_ Esta dentro de este cofre?. – _Pregunto Allen-kun. –_ Si este cofre esta diseñado para que los efectos de la inocencia no se muestre, es como si estuviera aislado.

- Entonces hay que llevarlo de inmediato a la orden y que lo saquen. – _Dije intentando agarrar el cofre. – _Espera! – _Dijo la joven. – _Ese cofre solo yo lo puedo abrir asi que tengo que ir con ustedes.

- Seguro que quieres, de segura va a ser peligroso. –_Dijo Allen-kun. – _Claro que quiero que ir, solo yo puedo abrir ese cofre, además seria un honor ir contigo Walker-san. – _Respondio la joven con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas, cada vez me moelsta mas._

- Llamame Allen. – _Dijo Allen-kun. –_ De acuerdo. – _Sonreia la joven aun mas sonrojada._

_- _Bueno entonces debemos prepararnos para irnos. –_ Dije intentando terminar esa atmosfera entre los dos. –_ Tu también debes prepararte esto…

- Chelsea, ese es mi nombre. –_ Respondia aquella joven, siento que algo va a pasar en el viaje._

_Y no me va a gustar_

**_Gracias por leer me disculpo por la demora pero estoy muy ajetreado con todo. Pero les prometo que lo sgte capitulo seran mejores_**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo_**


End file.
